Ibara Naruse
Ibara Naruse(成瀬荊, Naruse Ibara) is the main protagonist in the series. She is a friend and senior of Aoi Fukasaku and Taeko Nomura. She is the leader of the Coppelion Medic unit (保健係) who possesses strengthened athletic abilities and great combat skills. She's a third year highschool student. Appearance Naruse Ibara has shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. She is slim and tall. Naruse Ibara wears her school uniform, and she usually ties her school uniform jacket at her waist. A flower is attached to her school uniform. During some episodes she was was shown to have waist length hair. Personality Ibara is handy, smart, and brave. She has a clever use of firearms. She is often called "the angel" by people who rescued. She cares for others. She has helped people with a drug that is not allowed to be given to just anyone. Consequently, she was reprimanded by the vice principal, but instead she pointed her gun to the head of the vice principal and told him to multiply the drug. She is always calm and she likes to encourage people. She cried once when the commander was going to die. For her, the purpose of her life is to save the people who were in the former capital. She also felt that the former capital is her home. She is very excited when she helps people. She is also sad if people do not want to be saved by her. Relationships Aoi Fukasaku Ibara and Aoi are very close. Ibara considered Aoi as her own sister. Ibara always protects Aoi. When Aoi is restless, Ibara tries to make Aoi calm down. Same as Aoi, make Ibara calm down. Taeko Nomura Same as Ibara and Aoi relationship, Taeko and Ibara are very close. Ibara and Taeko often cooperate in saving the people in the former capital. When Taeko was wounded by shot, Ibara was very worried. Ibara came to rescue Taeko, when Taeko was arrested. Haruto Kurosawa The same 3rd year highschool students, she and Haruto seem to be close friends and might have feelings for each other. It is shown they care for each other and known each other for a long time. When Ibara was in trouble, Haruto quikly came to her aid and even applied mouth-to-mouth making it his first kiss (the scene was actually caught colse-up), another was when Haruto said he examined Ibara from head to toe making Ibara wonder and blush. In the manga while looking at the stars, Ibara asked what is the objective of the clean-up crew, Haruto wanted to play with Ibara so they Ibara chased him for a while to get the bomb and leak the objective of the clean-up crew. They are close to each other. Abilities and Powers She has ten times the athletic ability of a normal human. Weapons Customized Gun She carries a small gun that appears to derive from the Luger Lange Pistole 08. This gun can load various kinds of bullets - Ether, acid bullets, smoke bombs, remote control mines, armor piercing bullets, tranquilizer and many more. Type-91 Man-Portable Surface-To-Air-Missile (Hand Arrow) Ibara learned how to use the Hand Arrow from the physical education class at her school. When Aoi gave it to her, she became very excited. She is very good at using it. Powers She has enhanced physical strength, ten times a very strong athlete has. History Major Battles Trivia *Naruse Ibara's producation code is C-2. *She always talk in Kansai-ben (Kansai dialect). *She's the class representative (学級委員長) at the JGSDF 3rd Division Techincal school in Osaka. *She is often called "class rep" (委員長) by others. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters